So Much For Some Noodles
by LheraWryts
Summary: Meh. Call this a cracky, crappy oneshot. Fem Kanda is on her time of the month, and when a certain Allen Walker accidentally eats her special edition instant noodles... Shit happens. Rated T for light Yullen failed romance, as well as language, and references to the menstrual cycle. You're all welcome. ((Sorry that it couldn't be D-GAY Man.))


_**((A D-**__**Gray Man Oneshot Fanfic That I Wanted To Make For The Hell Of**_ It))

**_((Talia, if you're reading this, I don't know how I can explain the meaning of this. Don't ask. Never ask.))_**

**_ ((And here we_**** go...))**

_One lazy summer day..._

_ In a branch of the Black Order..._

"Okay, exactly 15 minutes for the Extra Spicy Veggie Insta Soba to cool... Starting now." Kanda spoke quietly to herself as she poured the hot water into the Styrofoam cup, her dark eyes staring intently at the special edition flavoured noodles that came into stock only once annually. Although there were probably better flavours of instant noodles than these, right now, it was all that she needed. She left the noodles to cool on the table, and went up to her room to pass the time... And relax her monthly pains.

Not too long after she left, however, a certain Allen Walker was feeling a bit hungry, especially after an hour of hard training. Looking around the kitchen, he caught sight of a rather big Styrofoam bowl of instant noodles. Seeing that no one was claiming it, he pulled out some chopsticks, and took it for himself. Little did he know how his mistake would cost him nearly his life...

Right when the last squiggly noodle was slurped from the bowl, Kanda walked in. Not seeing the noodles where she had left them, she looked over at Allen, who said,

"Hey Kanda! I just ate this really nice spicy bowl of instant noodles;I think you'd like this brand!"

"Moyashi..." Kanda's voice had a deep, dark, quite tone to it that sounded like it was about to explode at any second. Allen started quivering in slight fear. Was it that time of the month again?

"Moyashi, that was the special edition instant soba that took me 3 months to get..." Kanda raised her head a bit this time, and her glare nearly stabbed Allen in the heart. He started to feel the fear bubble up inside him. The animated blue-face fear expression started creeping up on his visage, and that only amplified Kanda's current state.

"MOYASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" And then, it was a wild goose chase of dodging Kanda's quick fist punches. As he ran in circles, LenaLee (who was noting the entire scene all this time) screamed something about how "No one should ever touch the noodle supply when Kanda had her time of month," but he couldn't really listen,because of the scary entity that was an enraged fem Kanda-at-her-time-of-the-month-when-SOMEONE-effed-up-with-the-noodle-supply. In fact, he probably would've given up and become a punching-bag, had it not been for Kanda finally collapsing on the ground, holding her stomach from intense cramping.

Despite her stubbornness, Allen carried Kanda to her room, ignoring her mutterings of how he was a useless beansprout. Still, he vowed to do SOMETHING for his mistake...

_The very next day~_

Kanda walked into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, when Allen held out a Styrofoam cup filled with instant noodles.

"I managed to find some of these~" He smiled. Although it took some serious looking, and nearly death by a minor Akuma, Allen managed to obtain more of the special edition noodles. And although her face barely changed, he could see the eyes of Kanda glimmer with a special shine. She took the cup, muttered a thank-you, and closed her eyes, forming a small smile, drinking the salty broth of the instant noodles.

"Are they the right kind?"

"Yeah... They are." And then there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"You know, Moyashi, you really aren't really a bad person after all." Allen looked up at a now blushing-faced Kanda, who quickly turned her head away at his glance.

"B-b-but it doesn't mean that I like you or anything!" She nearly dropped her noodles. Allen couldn't help but feel a bit surprised. And if that weren't enough, she immediately gave him a peck on the cheek afterwards and left the room.

Putting his hand to his face, Allen Walker wondered.

_So much for some noodles..._


End file.
